Various hypervideo techniques have been developed to allow for tagging of objects within a video content item. For example, a user may annotate a video using a hypervideo authoring tool to manually add tags within the video. Hypervideo techniques may also be utilized, for example, to segment a video into pieces (e.g., into scenes). In addition to manual tagging, other approaches may be utilized to tag videos. As an example, another approach includes community-based tagging (e.g., crowd sourcing) wherein a group of several users provides tags for a video.